My 'Real' Heart
by twilightwatcher12345
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at an orphanage.They both have secrets and bella wants to know.On the way they fall in love.But,for bella she has too tell him her past too find out about his.A rewrite of my heart.ALL HUMAN. BPOV n EPOV.AxJ EMxR later on.
1. Flashbacks

My Heart EPOV

Dream flashback:

"Edward hurry up; I think I heard a car pulling in at the front," my mom said.

I exchanged some expensive items with fake ones that look exactly the same, but the fake ones don't work. My mom was at the other side of the counter while I was at the opposite side switching the counterfeit products. When I finished I jumped gracefully over the counter and handed my mom the bag.

She hugged me, and we were about to leave when we heard footsteps.

My mom took out her knife while I faced her backwards. I felt her pull her ski mask down, which was to cover her face. I also pulled mine down. She put the knife against my neck. We waited for the people who made the noise. We saw a couple of police officers come out of nowhere.

"Freeze!" yelled one of the officers.

I pretended I was being held hostage. This is like the second time we've been caught. "If you shoot I will slash his neck," my mom yelled. I suddenly heard a gunshot. My only instinct was to move, but my mom moved too. When she did, the knife she held in her right hand slashed my face through the ski mask.

I yelled in pain. I put my hands on my face but, it caused it to hurt more. I closed my eyes in pain.

I suddenly remembered my mom. I opened my eyes, but my right eye wouldn't open. I suddenly saw my mom lying on the floor with blood coming out of her chest.

I felt many emotions well up inside me: horror, sadness, anger, and disbelief.

I walked over to her, and she looked at me. I knelt down next to her and held her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but blood came out of it. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"E-Edward I-I lo-love you," she said.

"I love y-you to mom," I said truthfully.

I saw her close her eyes slowly, and her hand went limp in mine.

End of dream.

**I woke up from my dream. The week I first had this dream I would usually wake up in a pool of sweat, but now I'm used to it.**

**I got up and got a white button-up shirt and jeans, and I went to take a shower.**

**I looked at the reflection on the mirror.**

**My bronze hair was messed up, my green eyes were dull and tired, my skin was pale, and the worse was my scar.**

**I looked at my scar in disgust. It was colored a little darker than my skin and was a little raised. It went over the left corner of my mouth over my nose on my right eye and a little above my right eyebrow. I hated it so much; I punched the face on the mirror but not hard enough to break it. I stayed in that position and calmed myself down.**

**I took my clothes off and took a shower.**

**I remember what happened after my mom di- left; they took her and me to the hospital. I remember getting twenty-five stitches that day and never seeing my mom again.**

**I finished taking a shower, so I got out and put my clothes on. My hair was still wet, but I didn't care. I laid on my bed thinking about that day.**

Flashback: I opened my eyes or eye after the anesthesia wore off. I sat up. My face was sore. I turned my head and saw a doctor. I looked at his name tag.

It read 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"You're asking me if I'm fine," I snorted harshly. He nodded.

I gave in, "I'm a little sore but, I'm fine I guess." nobody ever asked me that before, well except for my mom.

I moved my hand and touched my injury, but it hurt when I touched it. I winced.

"It's going to hurt like that for a while, so it's best that you don't touch it," he suggested. I nodded.

"So what are you here for?" I asked a little harshly.

He looked a little shocked. "Well, I am the doctor. Shouldn't I check on the patients once in a while?" he asked.

I nodded. "If you're wondering, you'll be able to use your right eye in two weeks." he said.

I nodded. He was about to say something, but a knock cut him off.

He went to open the door, and a police officer was standing outside. I began to feel nervous but kept a straight face on.

"May I ask a few questions to….?" He started to ask while waiting for me to say my name.

"Edward Masen." I told him.

"Should I leave?" Dr. Cullen asked. "No, you may stay," the officer said. They both sat in a chair.

"Okay, Edward, all I need from you today is to tell me the truth every time I ask you a question," he told me. I nodded.

"Did that psycho kidnap you?" (Overdramatic yeah I know couldn't think of anything else. ) he asked, but the psycho part was too much.

I became furious; I leaned forward and tried to hit him.

Dr. Cullen grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

(I'm sorry for the language! it's supposed to go with his personality and stuff.) "Don't talk about my mom like that you bastard!" I yelled out at him.

"She was your mother?" he asked shocked.

"Get your facts straight before you dump stuff like that on people, you ass!" I yelled at him while struggling to get loose.

"Edward, calm down." Dr. Cullen said calmly.

"She's de-gone cause of you, you ass!" I yelled again.

"Edward, watch your language." Dr. Cullen said still trying to calm me down.

"Why the hell would you care? Now let go off me you son of a-"

"EDWARD! Watch your language and calm down," he yelled to me.

"NO! Not until I get to him first!" I yelled.

"Officer, could you please leave and come back another time, so Edward can calm down?" Dr. Cullen suggested calmly.

The officer nodded and walked to the door.

"NO! Come back you-" I struggled harder.

He opened the door and left.

"Damn it!" I yelled and stopped struggling.

"You can let go of me now!" I told Dr. Cullen.

He let go of me and I slumped back in my bed.

"Ass," I mumbled.

He sat on a chair and looked at me.

"What? What are you staring at me for?" I asked.

"Why did you get mad like that?" he asked with concern.

"Didn't you hear me? That was my mom; they ki- took my mom away from me, and that ass called my mom a psycho!" I yelled at him.

"Why did they call your mom that?" he asked curious.

"Me and my mom would steal stuff," I muttered under my breath.

He nodded for me to continue.

I felt sad and mad and got uncomfortable.

"She did that stuff for me," I said nervously and while remembering.

"When did you and your mom start doing that?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I replied truthfully.

He nodded.

"How did you get the cut?" he asked.

"It was an accident." I replied quickly and nervously.

I was still a little sad and mad.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked.

I winced. "I don't want to talk about it." I replied quickly and with a bit of anger.

I felt tears forming in my eyes but held it in, plus it hurt my right eye.

"It's alright to cry," he said reassuringly.

"It hurts, that's why I'm not crying." I said in pain.

"Your pain killers must be wearing off; I'll give you more." he said while leaving the room.

The forming tears went away, but the pain didn't. It started getting worse.

I put my hands against my face putting pressure on it.

I felt a sharp pain on my face.

I looked at my hands, and blood was all over it.

I started feeling dizzy.

"Edward, what happened?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I had a nose bleed. What the hell do you think happened? My stitches opened." I yelled saying the last part like a question. (Note the sarcasm)

He gave me a shot with the painkillers in them and took out a sewing kit. (The ones for the hospital.)

My eye started to close slowly, and I fell asleep.

I woke up in the same room, and I saw Dr. Cullen looking at a chart next to my bed.

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" I asked him dazed.

"I came to check on you, and please call me Carlisle." he said.

I nodded, and I sat up.

"Edward, do you have any family members that could take care of you?" he asked.

"No." I replied sadly. He nodded.

"Do you have a family?" I asked him randomly.

He nodded.

"I have a wife and two adopted children." he replied. "What are their names?" I asked.

He sat on a chair and said, "My wife's name is Esme and our kids are her niece and nephew, Rosalie and Jasper. They come with me to work every day since its summer vacation at their school."

(An: from here till the last part of the FB is the part I'm most skeptical about)

"Oh, I've only been in school from pre-kinder to 3rd." I said.

His face looked shocked.

"How old are you Edward?" he asked me.

"I'm twelve." I replied.

His face looked even more shocked.

"I'll be right back." he said. He left, and I was alone.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

I heard the door open.

I saw Carlisle standing at the door with the kids who I think were the kids he was talking about earlier.

"Edward, I would like you to meet Rosalie and Jasper." he said.

I looked at them. Rosalie and Jasper both had disgusted faces on.

"Hi?" I asked harshly while rolling my eyes.

"Hi!" they both said.

"Hi." I said again. "Edward, they are going to teach you the things you don't know." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes.

'I don't need help.' I thought.

End of flashback.

**"Edward! Can you hear us?" my friend Tyler asked.**

**I blinked my eyes.**

**"Yeah, Sorry, I fazed out for a bit." I said.**

**"We've been trying to wake you for 5 minutes." Ben said.**

**I rolled my eyes and got up to put my shoes on. I finished putting my shoes on and walked downstairs with them and went outside. We usually talked and did pranks on each other when we go outside, plus I have my place to go to.**

**"Miss me?" someone suddenly asked.**

**I immediately knew who it was, Tanya. Not to sound selfish, but she's obsessed with me and I hate it.**

**I rolled my eyes. "No, now leave me alone." I said in my most calm but harsh voice.**

**She got mad. "Whatever!" she yelled while storming off.**

**'And **_she_** calls me a loser.' I thought.**

**Mike came over.**

**"Stay away from Tanya." he said harshly.**

**"I don't like her." I replied desperately getting annoyed.**

**He stomped away mad.**

**"Edward, how can you not like Tanya. She's HOT!" Tyler exclaimed.**

**"Well, I just don't think she's 'hot'. She's not my type, I guess." I replied simply.**

**"Then what is your type?" Ben asked.**

**I shrugged. I suddenly heard tires coming up on our street. It was a taxi cab.**

**It pulled up into our drive way. I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes get out of the cab. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans.**

**I thought she was beautiful!**

**I looked around and everybody was staring at her like the day I came here.**

**I looked back at her and our eyes met.**

**I blinked my eyes 'cause my right eye couldn't stay open for long since it stings.**

**I saw her social worker follow her inside.**

**Everybody resumed to what they were doing.**

**"Finally, a new person came. It's been five months since Edward came." my friend Eric said.**

**"Finally, you're here, Eric. You missed a lot." Tyler said.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**"They are annoying. Tanya is all over me 'cause I don't like her, and Mike keeps bugging me 'cause he thinks I like her." I said.**

**"How can you not like her?" Eric asked.**

**"I thought you liked Angela?" I said/asked teasingly.**

**"Nah, she likes Ben." He said.**

**"She does?" Ben yelled surprised.**

**'We are pathetic.' I thought.**

**I laughed mentally, but we continued talking.**

**After we continued talking about whom likes who I decided to take a brake and go to my place.**

**"Guys, I'll be back later." I told them.**

**They nodded already knowing why I'm going, but they don't know where it is.**

**I went behind our home and took a trail that I made. But, nobody knows it is a trail 'cause I disguised it to make it look like everything was put there naturally.**

Flashback:

I was wandering around the woods when an idea struck me. I was going to build a place where I could hang out by myself.

The trees were short and slim, so I just pushed them out of the way.

It took me two days to take down the trees, plus if I stayed longer people would notice.

I found a hammock back at the orphanage, so I took it to my place.

I found a spot that had shade and two trees capable to hold me and the hammock up.

A few days later, I found a blanket, hung it on a tree, and used it to hold snacks and drinks. We get an allowance, so I bought a mini fan and a table to hold it up. When I got more allowance, I bought a mini T.V with an antenna, so I could get channels. It was rechargeable, so I could just bring it to my home and charged it there.

End of flashback.

**I made it to my place, and I sat on the hammock. I started to think where I left off before Tyler interrupted.**

Flashback:

Jasper and Rosalie became my friends and so did Carlisle.

We usually got into arguments 'cause they tried helping me with things I didn't know, but by the end of the week, they taught me basic things I needed to learn.

Carlisle said that I was a fast learner.

"Edward, I'm going to give you painkillers 'cause I'm going to remove your stitches so your wound can heal on its own." he said as he entered into my room.

I nodded.

He gave me the painkillers, and I dozed off.

I woke up with Rosalie and Jasper sitting next to me watching TV, and Carlisle was checking my chart.

I sat up and suddenly felt dizzy.

"The painkillers haven't worn off yet." Jasper said.

"I think I know." My voice sounded slurred.

Everybody laughed, but I just got annoyed.

I lied back down in my bed and waited for everybody to stop laughing.

I touched my wound. I winced. It felt lumpy and hard.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked.

Rosalie and Jasper held in their laughs while Rosalie took out a mirror from her purse and gave it to me.

I looked at my face; the cut was a little raised and there was a scab on it.

I grimaced at the way it looked.

I gave Rosalie her mirror back quickly.

"Its okay, Edward. The scab will go away quickly." Jasper said reassuringly.

I nodded. Jasper knows how to calm people down fast.

"Can I walk around a bit? I need to stretch my legs." I asked. My slurred voice was gone.

"You can't walk around the hospital, but you may walk outside the hospital." Carlisle replied.

"Can we go with you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not the boss of you." I replied.

They knew me well that it meant yes.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked really wanting to get out of this stupid gown.

"They had a lot of blood, so we threw them away." Carlisle replied.

"Then what am I going to wear?" I asked.

"Jasper, do you have any clothes that Edward can borrow?" Carlisle asked jasper.

He nodded and left the room.

He came back with jeans and a black shirt.

"Do you like them?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. I went in the bathroom took off the stupid gown and put on the clothes.

I went back in my room and put on my shoes.

"I'm ready." I told them.

We left my room and went in the elevator which led us to the first floor.

We used the first entrance closest to the elevator.

As we walked past a couple of people, I overheard them talk about me.

"Mommy, why is that man's face ugly?" a little girl asked her mom.

"Do you think he got in a crash or he did that to himself?" a lady asked her friend.

"I think he did that to himself." her friend replied.

"That cut must've hurt when he got It." a man said to his wife.

"It looks really gross!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you okay? You look annoyed?" Jasper asked.

I nodded sternly. "Asses." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

She shrugged. We walked for a while until Rosalie got tired and we sat on a bench.

"When do you guys go back to school?" I asked.

"Two months" Jasper replied. (My vacation lasts for about 3 months)

"We've been on vacation for a month already." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"Do you go to school?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, why the hell do you think you've been teaching me all this crap back at my room for the past week?" I asked sarcastically. Jasper snickered.

"Oh yeah." Rosalie said.

All of us laughed.

*a little later*

I waited by the main entrance of the hospital as Jasper and Rosalie came jogging over to my spot.

"I thought you were in track?" I asked Jasper smugly.

"I am." Jasper said out of breath.

Rosalie was last.

"How did you run so fast? You were behind us." Rosalie said also out of breath.

"Can't tell you." I said.

We went back in my room.

I lied down on my bed while Rosalie and Jasper sat on the couch.

"You never told us where and how you got that cut." Rosalie asked randomly.

I winced.

"I fell and hit a rail." I replied.

'Nice save.' I thought.

"Why haven't we seen your parents before?" Jasper asked.

I shivered and took a deep breath.

"Nope, don't have parents." I said simply.

"So you're like a Hobo?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

'Wow that's a stupid question.' I thought.

"I . . . guess." I said awkwardly.

"We don't have parents either." jasper said.

"Yeah they died in a car accident a few days after we were born." rosalie added.

I nodded in response.

"Who is going to take care of you?" Jasper asked randomly.

I shrugged.

"Maybe you can live with us?" Rosalie suggested.

I shrugged again.

"Guys, get ready to go home." Carlisle said.

"Aww." Jasper and Rosalie complained.

I smiled. I put my hands behind my head.

"Bye Edward." they said as they were leaving the room.

I gave them a nod.

They left the room.

"Carlisle, could you not tell them about my mom?" I asked him before he got a chance to leave.

"Sure Edward." he replied.

I nodded. He left too. I got the remote and watched T.V.

A few minutes later, Carlisle returned.

"Edward, I'm going to check your eye." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Close your left eye." he said.

I did what he told me to do.

"I'm going to open your right eye, so the light might irritate your eye." he said.

I nodded.

When he opened my eye, everything looked white, and then it adjusted.

He took out a small flashlight and pointed it to my eye.

"Your eye is fine. You'll be able to use your eyelid in a week. It's just recovering." he said.

I nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine." he replied.

I nodded. I felt sleepy. Carlisle left. I tuned off the T.V. I had to put on the stupid gown again.

I put it on, turned off the lights, and fell asleep.

End of F.B.

**It was turning late, so I decided to head back to my room.**

**I thought about the new girl. I couldn't forget those eyes; her eyes were indescribable.**

**I shook those eyes out of my head.**

**Some people were inside for dinner which was cereal.**

**Our 'babysitter' –it's what I call her- can't make food, so she gives us cereal.**

**I grabbed a dispensable bowl of cereal and went upstairs.**

**My room was on the third floor, but I didn't care. I went in my room and lied down on the floor. The cool thing about this place is that it has a T.V., a bunk bed, a bathroom, a shower, a desk, and two drawers.**

**It isn't much, but I didn't have as many things before.**

**I turned the T.V on and ate my cereal.**

**I fell asleep on the floor.**

Flashback dream: Another week has passed. I was able to open and close my eye now, and pieces of the scab would disappear every time I took a shower.

I also took my trial in front of the jury (will be explained).

Carlisle also took me out to buy clothes and shoes, plus a suite case.

I would've left the hospital already 'cause I'm sort of recovered, but Carlisle said I was a minor and you know. . . .

I was watching T.V when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Carlisle came through the door.

"I found you a home to live in, Edward." Carlisle said.

"Well, it's an orphanage." he said again.

I nodded.

"You'll be leaving today." he said.

I nodded sadly.

"I'll miss you, Edward." Carlisle said.

"You're a great kid, and you're like a son to Me." he said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too." I said.

We gave each other a hug, and then he left.

Rosalie and Jasper came in.

They gave me a hug and helped me pack.

"Bye, bro, we'll miss you." Jasper said.

I was confused. I was like a brother to them?

"I'm like a brother to you?" I asked. "I sometimes act like a bastard, and you think of me as a brother and I've only known you guys for two weeks?" I asked again.

"That's what we like about you; you act like yourself." Jasper said.

I crookedly smiled.

"Yeah." Rosalie said.

She had a few tears fall down from her eyes. Jasper looked like he was sad.

"You're our bastard." they both said.

I laughed.

Carlisle came in.

"Where is the orphanage?" I asked suddenly. "Boise, Idaho." he said with a bit of hesitation.

I let out a sigh.

End of F.B.D.

**I felt someone trying to wake me up.**

**I opened my eyes. It was the new girl.**

**"You fell asleep on the floor, and you looked uncomfortable, so I woke you up." she said.**

**I nodded. I got up from the floor; I was really stiff.**

**"Yeah, the floors here are crappy." I said as I threw the dispensable bowl in the trash.**

**She giggled.**

**My heart beated faster.**

**'That is strange' I thought.**

**I got a white muscle shirt and black sweat pants out of my drawer.**

**I went in the restroom and changed. I didn't look in the mirror afraid of punching it again.**

**I got out of the restroom.**

**The new girl was already changed in a red shirt and blue shorts.**

**I guess this is her room, too.**

**"What's your name?" I asked.**

**She was staring at me.**

**Probably cause of my scar.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**She snapped out of it and blushed.**

**"Thanks for looking at my scar." I said harshly.**

**"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking at your scar. It's just your eyes look familiar." she said.**

**I nodded.**

**"What's your name?" I repeated.**

**"Ummm, Bella swan." she said.**

**I nodded.**

**"Name's Edward Masen." I said.**

**I lied down on my bed.**

**"Your friends were looking for you." she said.**

**"I know." I said before I drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

Hoped you liked this edited version! Please click the button that says review I would really like that. :)


	2. Flashbacks BPOV

My 'real' heart Bpov

They say parents bring you up when your down but, my parents brought me down when I was up. . . .literally. They say child abuse makes a child 'Emotionally depressed for life.' but, I think differently than others. I'm not saying I'm happy when I get abused I'm just saying there's more to life than being sad. I hated when my parents did this but, I pushed my self in being persistent that it will soon end. . . .and it did, but not the way I planned.

Flashback Dream:

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell from the kitchen.

I had to cook breakfast. I went downstairs without making eye contact with Charlie and Renée. I knew what they wanted me to cook but, they always inform me.

"Bella we want pancakes." Renée said.

Strange they always ask for eggs and bacon, the only time they ask for pancakes is when. . . .oh my god.

My heart started to race and I started to sweat but, I still did what they wanted me to make for them. After I finished making the pancakes and serving them to my parents, I went straight to my room losing my appetite. I sat against my wall panicking. I wasn't all sure if it was going to happen cause maybe they wanted something else to eat, but, it usually doesn't happen.

Maybe I was being paranoid maybe 'they' aren't coming over. Just in case if 'they' do come I had to calm myself down first. After I had to calm and persuade myself that 'they' are not coming over to my house. I drifted off to sleep on the floor.

(Dream in F.B dream)

"Bella our guests are here." I heard Charlie say.

I knew why our guests were here for, they were here for me. When they come they're **always **here for me. I sighed and prepared myself.

I went downstairs to see my parents and some of their friends smoking and drinking.

"Get over here!" Renée yelled.

I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I walked over to her. I could already smell the alcohol in her breath. She looked at me and slapped me in the face. I didn't scream cause I was already used to it but, I had tears in my eyes for what was coming next. Everybody started hitting and kicking me but, not hard enough to break any bones but, it still hurt. I got knocked out. (end of dream in F.B dream)

I woke up with tears flowing from my face. I told myself to suck it up. I got up stiffly from the floor. I fell asleep without any dreams the only thing I would think about was when this nightmare would end.(End of F.B.D)

I woke up from my dream, while rubbing my eyes to take the sleepiness out of them. I got up, got a dark blue shirt and jeans. I went in the restroom to take a shower also. I took off my clothes and looked at my shoulders. They had a lot of scars, but I didn't get them from my parents but from the day they left.

(Flashback) I was having an okay day when I smelled something burning. I went downstairs to check out why it smelled bad. I saw an orange light coming from the living room.

When I got to the bottom of the stair case the couch was on fire. I panicked and went in the kitchen. I got a bucket and filled it with water. By the time I went back in the living room the carpet was on fire too. I threw the water at the floor hoping it would stop but, it didn't.

I got the phone but, it was disconnected. I connected it but, it was searching for a signal. I panicked some more. I needed to get out but, the front entrance was in the living room, it was the **only** exit.

I went upstairs and into my room. My room was located on the left side of my house and the living room was on the right.

I remembered my parents. I opened my door. There was fire everywhere. I went back in my room. Smoke was rising in my room but, I could still stand. I looked around my room for an exit. I looked at my window, I wasn't able to open it. I found a remote control that was for my T.V. I closed my eyes and threw the remote at the window as hard as I can. I heard the glass break and I suddenly felt sharp pains on my shoulders. I screamed and opened my eyes. The window was completely broken. I looked at my shoulders, there were pieces of glass stuck on them. I took all of them out of my shoulders. It was painful but I was used to pain. I sticked my head out of the window and breathed in the fresh air. I looked around and saw a tree . I grabbed on one of the trees branches and climbed down the tree. I made it to the bottom and I saw several people gathered around my house. I started feeling really dizzy. I collapsed on the grass. I felt people shaking me so I could listen to them but, I drifted off.(end of F.B)

I turned the water on and took a shower. After I took a shower, I dried myself and put on my clothes. Ever since that day I was hopeful that I will have a new family but, I couldn't really count on that, I had plain brown hair, plain brown eyes and I wore plain clothes. Yeah I'll be adopted on the first day.

"Bella breakfast is ready, and we're supposed to leave at 7:oo!" I heard my social worker ,miss smith, yell from the kitchen.

I went in the kitchen and sat at the table. She gave me a bowl full of burnt eggs, I eyed it suspiciously.

"Sorry its burnt I'm not good at making breakfast." she said with an apologetic smile.

"No its okay I usually make breakfast I'm a little tired of it." I said politely.

I ate my breakfast willingly. I got my packed suitcase and got in the taxi cab. It took us to Seattle. We got out of the cab and hauled my luggage inside so they can check it. After they finished we gave somebody our tickets, then we went in the plane. After we talked for a while I decided to think about after the fire.

(Flashback) I woke up in the hospital after somebody called an ambulance. I thought about my parents, I was happy it was over but, sad they died. I know they were cruel but, nobody deserves to die.

I thought for a while when a doctor came in. I looked at her name tag, .

"Hello, Bella how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"You didn't need stitches for your cuts they could heal on their own." she said. "Okay then why am I here?" I said politely.

"You lost a large amount of blood." she replied.

"Oh okay." I said.

"You'll be out when your social worker comes." she said.

"K." was all I said. I now have to wait for a family who will take care of me.(End F.B)

I came back to reality when I heard the announcer say we are already landing. When we really landed everybody took out their luggage and got out of the plane. I breathed in the fresh air that came from, Boise Idaho, my new home.

We took another cab that was going to take me to the orphanage. I looked around and saw people staring at the cab and me. The cab parked in the driveway. I sighed and opened the door. I got out and I noticed everyone was staring at me. I was really annoyed and nervous, 'God, what else do these people do other than stare!' I thought harshly.

I suddenly met a pair of gorgeous green eyes. My heart beat fastened, and I forgot how to breath. I counted to five and breathed in. I blinked my eyes, and got my luggage out off the trunk. I walked toward the entrance and opened the door to my new home while miss smith followed me. Miss smith walked ahead of me leading me to the office of my caretaker. We were outside the office when miss smith said, "Bella wait here I'll go get your room number."

"Okay." I replied. She went in while, I waited. I thought about those eyes, I had them engraved in my head. If I were to meet the person who has these eyes I would know in a heart beat. My heart beat would fasten every time I see or think about those eyes. I heard someone trying to get my attention so I snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I-I just fazed out for a bit." I said apologetically.

"Oh ok I was just worried and your room number is. . . .110 on the third floor." she said while looking at a piece of paper.

"Ok, are you coming with me or do I go by myself." I asked her.

"You go by yourself I still need to do some paperwork." She replied.

"k." I replied back.

She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and we said our goodbyes. I took my luggage and lugged it up several flights of stairs. '107,108,109,110' I thought to myself. I turned the handle and walked into my new room.

I laid my suitcase on the floor and looked outside one of my windows. I could see everyone playing and running around. I saw a group of boys talking and one of them seemed familiar to me. I tried to look closer but, I could only make out his hair. It was a weird shade of bronze or something. He finished talking to his friends and walked to the back of the house. I wondered where he was going? I shrugged it off. I turned around and decided to notice my new room.

It had a T.V, a bunk bed, two drawers, a desk, and a door that I didn't know was on the other side. I walked over to the door and opened it, inside was a bathroom. I closed the door and decided to unpack my clothes. I didn't know which drawer was mine so I opened the first one. It already had someone's clothes occupied in it so I closed it and opened the second one. It was completely empty so I put all my clothes in it.

After I finished putting my clothes away I laid down on the bottom of the bunk bed resting my eyes. I got the pillow and snuggled it, I always snuggle things it made me feel safe. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. I think they were the bronze haired guys friends? Standing outside my door was a guy with oil black hair and skin problems, another guy but,(I do not know what Ben looks like in the book so sorry if u don't like the way he looks. All I know is that he is short! J)he was short and had light brown hair, and finally one last guy who had dark skin and dark brown hair.

"Hi, you're the new girl right?" the short one said.

"Yeah, my names Bella." I said awkwardly, wondering why they're standing outside my door.

"My name is Ben, this is Eric," he pointed to the guy on his right, "and this is Tyler," he pointed to the guy on his left, "Have you seen a guy who has like weird brownish hair, light green eyes, pale skin, and a scar on his face, plus his name is Edward." Ben said.

"No haven't seen anyone in this room since I've been here." I told them reassuringly.

They didn't look surprised.

"Okay then, do you want to hang with us cause we're bored." Ben said hopefully.

"Sure I guess." I replied. I followed them outside were I met Angela, and Jessica. I really liked Angela she was nice and Jessica . . . .Was ok I guess. All of them told me where they came from and why they are here just like me. I didn't really like talking about my life so I just told them which town I came from. Suddenly two guys came up to me, one with blonde hair and one with short black hair. They smiled at me.

"Hi I'm mike and this is Jacob." mike said while introducing Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"Hey I gotta go meet up with Paul see you guys later." Jacob said with a smile while walking away. We said goodbye to him and he left. 'He seems nice.' I thought. Mike stayed unfortunately.

"So what are you guys talking about." Mike said while staring at me.

"W-we were t-talking about w-where we came from." Jessica said flustered. I think she has a crush on mike. Mike babbled about his family the most and it was annoying! He seemed selfish like that like he was happy they were dead and rich. After he finished talking he finally left and we were relived except for Jessica.

We talked about random stuff for the rest of the day. They said it was time for dinner so I followed people inside. They were serving cereal which was strange.

"Why are we having cereal for dinner?" I asked Angela.

"Miss brown doesn't really know how to cook things." Angela replied.

"Ok well does she do anything at all?" I asked.

"Yeah she cleans and takes good care of us and she's really nice." she said. Now I wanna meet this person. I got my bowl of cereal and ate at the table. After I finished eating I washed my plate and headed upstairs.

'I wonder if my roommate is there already.' I thought. I opened the door to my room and saw a figure laying on the floor.

The person was laying on their stomach with a cereal bowl next to their face. I looked more closely cause the only thing on was the T.V. I noticed he was a guy. He looked uncomfortable sleeping on the floor so I decided to wake him up. I put my hands on his back and pushed him trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly.

"You fell asleep on the floor and you looked uncomfortable so I woke you up." I said. He nodded, and got up stiffly from the floor.

"Yeah the floors here are crappy." he said. I giggled. He got some clothes from his drawer and went in the bathroom to change I guess. I got an old red shirt plus old blue shorts and changed in the room. I looked what was on the T.V. They were showing 'That 7o's show.' I laughed a few times at the T.V, then I turned It off.

My roommate finished changing and got out of the restroom.

I finally got a good look at his eyes, they were the exact same eyes I saw in the morning. My heart beat fastened.

I saw him roll his eyes. I snapped out off it and blushed.

"Thanks for looking at my scar." He said harshly.

I barely noticed his scar.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking at your scar its just that your eyes look familiar." I said.

He nodded.

"What's your name." he asked.

"Ummm, Bella Swan." I said almost forgetting my name.

He nodded.

"Name's Edward Masen." he said while laying down on his bed.

I remembered that Ben, Tyler, and Eric were looking for a guy named Edward, who had bronze hair, pale skin, and gorgeous green eyes. The guy laying down on the bottom bunk was an exact match.

"Your friends were looking for you." I told him.

"I know." was all he said, then he fell asleep.

I looked at him with awe.

He was the guy with the gorgeous emerald green eyes I loved so much! I loved how mysterious he was!

I went up the ladder and laid down on my bunk. Then I heard something.

"Mom I love you." I think that's what I heard? I put my hands on the rail and swung my head upside to look at Edward. He was moving around in his bed mumbling. I was curious in what he was saying so I listened carefully.

"Get back here . . . ." "She did that for . . . ." My head was starting to get dizzy but, I still wanted to hear what he was mumbling.

I climbed down the ladder and sat on the bed leaning in to hear him better.

"It was an accident. ." he said a little louder. "Hi. . . ." "Why. ." I felt bad for listening to what he was dreaming about but, I was tempted too. I heard him chuckle in his sleep. My heart beated faster and I blushed grateful that he was asleep. I giggled.

"Asses . ." he said angrily. I was concerned. His face had a small scowl then his face became more peaceful but, sad.

"I'll miss you too . . . ."

'He probably had a girlfriend or something.' I thought when a twinge of jealousy and sadness came over me. He hadn't said anything at all anymore. I was going to head back to my bed but, I heard something. I didn't get to here the first word but, I surely heard the second word.

". . .Beautiful. . ."

My heart beated even faster. Jealousy came over me again and I shook it off. I suddenly felt the tiredness come over me. I fell asleep with my head resting on my arms on the edge of his bed.

I woke up a few hours later in a different position, my whole body was on the bed now. I didn't remember what happened last night and I was a bit confused that I was on the lower bunk.

I turned my head to the left and saw a sleeping Edward. I got up glad that he wasn't awake. My face turned blood red. Usually I got up late but, today seemed different. I got a purple t-shirt a pair of jeans and black converse. I went in the restroom to take a shower.

(Flashback)

I was sound asleep when I felt a sharp burning sensation on my arm and it was getting worse.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain. I looked at my arm it was bleeding and had a black circular mark. I looked up. It was my mom, she held a cigarette in her hand while smirking.

"Bella some friends are coming over today." she said with an evil smile.

I shivered. She put the cigarette on my arm again while I bit my tongue. She finally left my room. I cried silently for several minutes but, I calmed myself down really fast. I went downstairs knowing Charlie was going to call me down anyway. I watched my parents drink while I waited. I heard a small knock at the door. I swallowed the lump in my throat. My parents pasted around several cigars and drinks while I watched. 'They' have been coming around more often lately maybe something happened. I watched as they all came over to me while I prepared myself for the worst. . . .again.(End F.B)

After I finished my shower and putting my clothes on I stepped out of the restroom quietly trying not to wake up Edward.

"Finally I thought you were never coming out!" I screamed a little and put my hand against my chest.

"Gosh don't scare me like that ever again." I told him.

He nodded while trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." Edward said with his smile.

"I didn't know you wake up early to, I thought I was the only one who does that everyday." he said.

"I usually don't wake up early but, today seems different to me." I replied.

He nodded. Edward went into the restroom to take a shower while I waited. I wondered what my day will bring.

* * *

Hoped you thought this edit was good next chapter coming up! :)


End file.
